


It’s the best spot

by Arithanas



Category: Peanuts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: When a storm cames suddenly, an extraordinary license has to be obtained.
Relationships: Marcie & Peppermint Patty
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	It’s the best spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nontrivialproof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nontrivialproof/gifts).



The quiet Carlin household was not used to having friends over. It was always ten times easier for Marcie to find them in one of the many parks or at school. The whole gang was used to play outside, but Peppermint Patty came to Marcie’s house with the express purpose to have something explained and then the sky began to fall in the form of cold, constant drops of autumnal rain. 

Of course, after a quick consultation with the devout homemaker, there was only one thing to do and that was to call Peppermint Patty’s father to obtain an extraordinary license. That was what Marcie was doing when the thunder cracked over her house.

Marcie nodded at the quick unintelligible buzz adults always made. By her side, Peppermint Patty kicked her feet, decked with sandals. Sir was not happy about Marcie’s call but she wasn’t completely against the idea of staying later than usual, either. Probably Sir just hated the idea of Marcie taking the initiative, but the weather outside, as the Christmas song says, was indeed frightful. 

“No, sir,” Marcie said with her usual polite voice. “My mother had agreed that that’s the best course of action since the storm arrived early. She said Si… Peppermint Patty can stay for dinner, and to sleep too, with your permission.”

Another rush of barely comprehensible words. Sir approached the phone to hear what her father had to say about the arrangement. 

“Of course, sir,” Marcie agreed and covered the phone with one hand before shouting. “Mother!”

Peppermint Patty looked up at Marcie’s mother as Marcie handed the phone to her. Marcie went and stood next to her friend and held Peppermint Patty’s hand.

“Mother is very persuasive,” Marcie said, trying to comfort Sir. “She already set a dish for you on the table, so you are going to stay for dinner at least.”

“I’m not worried, Marcie,” Peppermint Patty said, kicking her feet again. “I’m just miffed I didn’t mind the weather warning. I would go home without trouble if I had other things on my feet, but things are what they are....”

Marcie’s mother addressed some words to her child. She was as unintelligible as any other adult. 

“Homework?” Marcie asked in search of clarification. 

Another short burst of noise, in a higher tone.

“It’s done, Mother,” Marcie assured her mother with a short nod. “And my room is nice and tidy too.”

The adults talked for a bit more. Peppermint Patty and Marcie kept looking up, without a real understanding of why Marcie’s mother sounded so sharp. In the end, she hung up the phone and turned to the girls to issue some instructions.

“Yes, Mother,” Marcie said, pulling Peppermint Patty’s hand. “And behind the ears too!”

“Does she know I know what a bar of soap is?”

“Mother is just particular with hygiene.” Marcie dismissed the question as she practically dragged Peppermint Patty to her bedroom. “I can lend you my yellow nightshirt, Sir, and I have some spare toothbrushes from the dentist's office. You’ll be spoilt for choice.”

“Are you always this ready to get overnight visitors?”

“Better to have it and not need it,” Marcie replied and closed the door behind them, “than to need it and not have it.”

Peppermint Patty stood by the door, looking at the spartan room of her friend. Marcie noticed how Peppermint Patty’s eyes roamed the sparsely decorated walls and a well-furnished bookcase by the bed. Seldom Marcie had a more thorough examination of her property. In fact, only Grandmother paid that kind of attention to her room.

“Get comfortable,” Marcie said and picked up a book. Burying your nose in a book was always the best way to avoid tension.

“What’s that book?” Peppermint Patty asked, and sat by Marcie’s side on the bed.

“Treasure Island,” Marcie replied, holding it up to show Peppermint Patty the illustration of Long John Silver. “I read it last year, but a second round never hurt anyone.”

“That looks pretty awesome,” Peppermint Patty opined and put her chin on Marcie’s shoulder. “Is it as half as good as the illustrations?”

“It is for me, Sir,” Marcie said and shrugged slightly. “If you want to have your own opinion maybe it's best if you read it…”

Marcie closed the book and offered it to her guest. A small smile accompanied the gesture. Sharing a good book seemed like the most welcoming thing thing to do, particularly for Peppermint Patty, who scored a solid C minus each school year. 

“I don’t know…” Peppermint Patty tried to push the book away. “I’m not going to get any speed reading award soon…”

“It’s all about practice, Sir,” Marcie insisted, because the word practice would surely bring association with sports. “The man who can move mountains must begin training with small boulders, right?”

“Probably…” Peppermint Patty took the book with care.

“Also, the longest trips start with a single step.”

“I’ll read it if you stop serving me pearls of wisdom. Deal?”

“It’s a deal, Sir.”

Marcie smiled and extended her hand. Peppermint Patty looked at the extended hand and then to the smile. Peppermint Patty shook that hand with unusual vigor. Marcie almost felt how the joint of her shoulder was pulled out of its socket.

“Is it ok if I read in bed?” Peppermint Patty asked, cracking open the book and resting on her belly and elbows.

“It’s the best spot,” Marcie agreed and took The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe from her library and came to the bed to keep her friend company. “We have almost an hour before Mother calls us to the table.”

“Happy lecture, Marcie,” Peppermint Patty said and almost touched the first page of the novel with her nose.

Marcie looked at her room, at her friend, and at the storm blowing behind her window. The room seemed a bit warmer; her friend, a bit more agreeable; and the raging storm a lot more tolerable. For a day with the weather so terrible, it has been a good day. 

“It always is, Sir,” Marcie commented and lifted the book to hide her smile. “But thank you for your good wishes.”


End file.
